Seperate Road
by Otogakure Tsunade
Summary: Tsunade tries to fend off Orochimaru only to be captured and taken back to Otogakure. Determined not to give into his corruption, Tsunade slowly loses herself to Otogakure.


Note-ageeeee: Yar. Remember the fight when Kabuto nailed Tsunade then naruto nailed kabuto then tsunade nailed oro? Well the story will go down a different road when Oro tells Tsunade that Naruto only poses as a threat. I don't wanna spoil the rest P

"Do you not see Tsunade? Naruto only poses as a threat to the whole of the country!'" Orochimaru said sternly trying to hide the fact he only wanted to narrow down the chances of Akatsuki coming for his desired power. Meanwhile Kabuto stood by his master grinning knowing that he had pleased Orochimaru by weakening the both of them. On the other hand Tsunade knelt in front of Naruto's body protecting him trying not to fall for Orochimaru's tricks.

"He does not pose as a threat you lying bastard!" Tsunade screamed using all of her left over strength to pick herself up to her feet which felt like weights. Oro and Kabuto looked at each other and gave a smug smile before the master told his puppet what to do. Kabuto brought his right arm down after he allowed a blue like aura to glow around it.

"Damn, he's going to cut Naruto's neck muscle to stop him breathing!" Tsunade thought to herself clenching her fists to try and stop the incoming attack on Naruto. Tsunade's feet sunk into the ground as she counted the time to when she had to attack the puppet of Oro.

"Henge no jutsu!" Kabuto yelled out dividing into ten clones within a puff of smoke. Tsunade's eyes widened no chance of her even to save Naruto if she had put every ounce of chakra into it, which she had a low supply of.

"Unless Tsunade..." Orochimaru said in a low voice that it barely grabbed her attention. Tsunade's eyes glistened in the sunlight as she looked into Orochimaru's almond shaped eyes. The Kabuto clones had made a circle around Tsunade and Naruto, Tsunade hadn't paid attention to notice this and still had not.

"We'll let you live if and only if you do the duty..." Orochimaru laughed as the Kabuto clones stepped in a bit closer. The thought of actually doing a deed for the sound village made Tsunade feel so weak that she fell to her knees again.

"Do it with this..." Oro continued as he pushed his four fingers into his gut pushing a sword with a snake-like handle up from his stomach. Tsunade thought about the choice for a moment, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. Either she joined Naruto in death or done the deed and tried to put it behind her.

"You know Tsunade...You have sound shinobi potential." Oro laughed again passing the sword to Tsunade who looked helplessly at the unconscious Naruto. Tears began to fill up her eyes as she raised the sword letting the light bounce off the thin blade.

"Just to rub salt into the wound...Kabuto do the honor." He pointed towards the forehead of Tsunade as the real Kabuto stepped forward and removed his forehead protector and placed it on Tsunade's.. Now the tears were flowing down her face as her hands shook as she prepared to slash down into the neck of Naruto.

'Damnit, Orochimaru-Sama there might be a problem...the other Sanin seems to be coming this way...with what looks like a jounin.' Kabuto interupted raising his hand for Tsunade to stop. Fear struck into the heart of Tsunade, if they saw her wearing the otogakure forehead protector and preparing to kill Naruto they'd instantly consider she defected.

'Tsunade?!' Jiraiya yelled from just little over five meters away watching as Tsunade lowered the sword. She could tell what would happen if she was brought back to Konoha. Most likely executed or kicked off her position.

'You bastards, what will happen now?!' Tsunade demanded falling to her knees as Kabuto placed her hokage robe around her shoudlers and grinned.

'Hmmm Orochimaru-Sama...we could let Tsunade take the fall...make it look like she wanted to join us and eliminate Naruto who looks like a threat. Hmmm?' Kabuto was interrupted as his master gave a smirk.

'No. I think Tsunade would make a great ally than a foe...' Oro continued with the sly smirk on his face. By now he could see Jiraiya was approaching fast with the Jounin and that Tsunade would put up a fight if Oro and Kabuto tried to kidnap her.

'Snake binding wrap!' Oro yelled sending his two snakes from his sleeves binding Tsunade.

'To Otogaure yes Orochimaru-sama?' Kabuto asked slipping the snake handled sword down the top of Tsunade before a puff of dark purple smoke covered the three revealing nothing after the clear.

'What do you think happened?!' The jounin yelled searching behind the brush in the woods to see if they had ran into the woods nearby.

'I'm not sure what I saw but I don't think Tsunade is converted to Orochimaru's aid...' Jiraiya mumbled turning his back as the sun set upon the hills.

**Chapter 2: The sound of progress.**

Tsunade awoke in a small stuffy room strapped down to what looked like an oak table with various medicines around her. Her body was completely numb, through the corner of her eye she found she wasn't strapped down but a glowing thin blue blur of chakra was, the type that Kabuto used to paralyze his foes. It seemed that they had only kept the room alight with a glowing lantern, it was so dark Tsunade could not even see the door of where they were meant to come in and do whatever they done to her. She could see her dark green robe hanging up on the wall, a bit tattered but it was still wearable. From just facing straight ahead she could still se her current clothes were still the grey gi with the black lines following through it and the Navy blue tight fit leggings that could not hide a kunai that stopped at the calves.

'What happened after they caught me off guard?' She thought to herself remembering the snakes of Orochimaru binding her and vanishing into a layer of purple smoke. Before she continued her day dream any further she was brought out of it by the approaching foot steps of someone.

'Glad to see your awake Tsunade.' Orochimaru smiled with a bitter victory face. Tsunade tried to turn her head away to avoid any contact with him but she forgot that she was trapped. Couldn't even blink her eyes.

'Oh that stupid paralyzing field? Ugh give me a moment' Orochimaru laughed walking over to the weak mahogany medicine counter rummaging through the ingredients and pills until he found a small round aqua coloured one.

'Open wide' He teased pulling back Tsunade's jaw and letting the pill drop down her throat which let the blue chakra evaporate.

'Bastard! Where am I?' Tsunade demanded feeling a bit weak and numb. It took a while for Orochimaru to answer as he carried on rummaging through the medicines.

'Otogakure, you're a defect of Konoha now. Well...at least that's what I got Kabuto and myself to tell them. So either you try and explain yourself and die by the ANBU or you can accept your officially a sound shinobi and help us dominate Konoha!' There was little choice in this matter. It was all going a bit to fast for Tsunade to handle in fact.

'Wait...Then that means...Naruto is alive, Jiraiya knows I've became a sound shinobi and Sakura is no longer my apprentice?' Tsunade asked leaning over grabbing her dark green robe with the black kanji in an orange circle on the back side.

'Yes. Marvelous isn't it. Amazing how words can lure people into believing us. Soon Tsunade you can once again step foot into Konoha...once it's become Otogakure territory!' Orochimaru laughed placing both hands on her shoulders. Her eyes began to tear up as the thought of fighting along side Kabuto and Orochimaru filled her head.

'You bastard Orochimaru! I'm just another puppet for you to experiment your jutsu on am I not?!' Tsunade lashed out while pushing Orochimaru's pale white hands away from her.

'Oh no. People like Zaku and the rest are worthless compared to you. We both studied under Sarutobi. We both were in the same team. We both learned the same fighting skills, what differs you from me is that you are a medical ninja but my apprentice has proved that your in need of training.' Orochimaru answered defeating Tsunade in a battle of debate.

'No...No. No your wrong what differs me from you is that I'm not an evil bastard like you Orochimaru! And he knows harmful medical jutsu! And you murdered Sarutobi!' But once again Orochimaru placed his hands on her shoulders as her eyes shrank waiting to be defeated. She knew what Orochimaru was like, cunning and sly and even though she knew he was lying there was something that made her want to just believe it and stop fighting the harmful truth.

'And you are calling yourself good? Tsunade. There is no evil without good as there is no god without evil. So in a way you are good and you think of me as the villain. Konoha holds people back Tsunade they are the real villains. But if you want to put it into your one minded way, then I'm converting you to evil. When in truth I am just...heheheheh. I'm just well, saving you from being held back. Allow me to teach you and you'll see what I mean!' The lies were slowly filling Tsunade's mind but she was not going to be fooled that easily.

'Teach me what Orochimaru? Teach me how to serve you like Kabuto does by crippling your foes while you watch.' Before she could finish Oro laughed so hard he was nearly in tears.

'What's so funny?' Tsunade growled trying to clench her fist but her body had not fully recovered. Orochimaru allowed his snakes to his clothes sleeves and slither off into the darkness for some feeding. His laughing stopped suddenly and he turned round glaring with cold eyes to Tsunade.

'Kabuto doesn't do it because I say so. He does it because he is loyal to me. You seem a loyal person Tsunade.' Said Orochimaru sternly. Now the Otogakure Kage was trying to intimidate the once proud hokage.

'Loyal to a bunch of sound shinobi? Hahahaha! You think anyone will join your aid you fuck!' Tsunade snapped back with a grin on her face.

'Time will break you Tsunade you do know that? We're not treating you as some prisoner. If we let you go back to Konoha you will be killed. I see no need for a...partner from the past to die hahaha! When after all, you would make a great asset to our team!' Slowly Tsunade managed to clench her fist before it slid open again, she might as well face the facts that she was a prisoner but ignorance blinded her from that.

'But you two are the bastards that lied to keep me here and I know you won't be using me to fight against Konoha with the current state I'm in!' Tsunade tried to make a swing at Orochimaru but staggered backwards falling back onto the table feeling excruciating pain as Orochimaru slammed his fist into Tsunade's gut making the table creak a bit.

'Ha. Stupid woman! We don't plan on taking on Konoha right this very moment or tomorrow. This will take months of preparation if not years and we have to train you up!' Oro replied angrily wanting to aim for Tsunade's face with his fist. Then he remembered that she'd soon break.

'Come with me you fallen hokage.' Orochimaru demanded helping Tsunade to her feet as she wrapped both hands around her stomach following Orochimaru through a door and up a set of cold unwelcoming stone steps.

'Ahhh Orochimaru-Sama...Any progress on the medicine she received?' Kabuto asked sitting on a metal stool by another faded mahogany table where shinobi have carved the sound note all over it.

'Yes, great effects. We've weakened her greatly and halved her chakra amount. Of course it will come back but she could easily be defeated if she resisted or attempted to run away from our grasp.' replied Orochimaru, both set eyes looked at the recovering Tsunade who's eyes were looking at the floor letting her necklace point downwards.

'So what now?' Tsunade broke the five minute silence as Orochimaru gave Kabuto a map of ingredients to make a medicine that could be used to strengthen his sound shinobi army.

'Hmm...Training I presume. Once I come back I'll give you scrolls on medical techniques that I learned from. The type I used on you.' Kabuto said proudly as if he had just became a god bringing down such a powerful queen of an opponent by jutsu he must have known since birth as he mastered them so perfectly.

'Ha. So you're going to make me learn harmful medical Jutsu? In your dreams kid!' Tsunade growled waving her fist frantically at Kabuto.

'Hahahaha all I used to see in my dreams was a day like this. A mighty figure of Konoha falling to the aid of people they hate. Ironic isn't it Tsunade...?' Kabuto turned his back towards Tsunade and walked through the tattered wooden door and up some steps, a glance of sunlight occurred for a second before shutting darkly on Tsunade.

'What now? A new set of clothes' Tsunade snorted sitting on the stool that Kabuto sat at feeling weak and worthless. Orochimaru's face turned into a sly chuckle as if Tsunade had read his mind.

'Not entirely, no. I have no plans of you wearing anything silly like what Dosu or Zaku that you saw when walking up the steps. I had clothes previously made for when I wanted to have Uchiha Sasuke on my side but they could easily be fixed up to suit you, wearing them for missions and training of course. Though you will find the rope belts quite a pain to tie' Oro laughed opening a broken handled dresser, the outfit would hang loosely around Tsunade. The sleeves would cover her hands; the baggy leggings that continued to overlay each other would be a burden to carry.

'Training...what do I have to do for training?' Tsunade asked curiously, she was a hokage. Surely she need not need more training? Orochimaru helped one of his pale white snakes up his sleeve before finally answering Tsunade's question. His eyes fixed on her face.

'To be a sound shinobi we must bend with sound waves. If the wind blows in one direction so must we to avoid detection...and of course the sound Jutsu, being able to project sound from the vocal chords and such like. Four days of constant training with Kabuto's scrolls. Three days of me teaching you sound Jutsu and a day by yourself to return to Konoha using all we've taught and see what they are up to...' Orochimaru fell silent after the words he spoke awaiting Tsunade's reply so he could break her down some more.

'Within eight days you are putting so much trust in me?' She replied. Eyes still facing downwards holding her necklace. Orochimaru just gave off an evil smirk and went down stairs only to return a few minutes later with the previous hokage's robe before putting it over her shoulders.

'Ah. Just like when we brought you down...But yes. You know what Otogakure is like Tsunade. Always using the weakness of others to convert them and giving them obscure weapons to work by. But I give you this as your very own.' Orochimaru walked behind Tsunade holding a sound forehead protector. She felt a soft material slowly tighten itself around her forehead and a cold metal seeping through it, only the bottom part of the seal was left on her forehead. Anger built up inside her and hse finally blew.

'THAT'S IT! I AM NOT GOING TO BECOME SOME SLAVE!' Tsunade growled readying herself to fight Orochimaru. His almond eyes filled with excitement.

'Yes, let the anger out! Follow me if you want your chance for revenge! The Rock waste outside shall be a perfect place to spar!' Orochimaru hissed through his snake like tongue flinging the robes that Uchiha Sasuke should have worn at her.

'They're loose enough to fit you Tsunade. I'm not sparring with you looking like some rat.' To fueled with rage Tsunade walked back down the steps and changed into the sound shinobi garments. The Open chested shirt revealed a bit more than what should have been showing; the sleeves were just above the knuckles of Tsunade. The thick leggings with the cloth wrapping round and round were tied to the open shirt with the traditional purple rope.

'Just the way you should look Tsunade-hime' Orochimaru teased leading her up some more cold stone steps before they busted off into a sprint to chase one and other. The new shinobi sandals Tsunade wore thumped off the ground as she lunged herself forward towards Orochimaru, the forehead protector glinting off the bright sunshine. Little did she know, Tsunade was playing into Orochimaru's sick trap? If he won she'd be enslaved as a sound shinobi for the rest of her days but if she wins various other sound shinobi would restrain her.

'You look so delicious Tsunade' Orochimaru laughed sending a snake from his long sleeved kimono. Tsunade quickly jumped to the left and hurled a kunai as her counter. The long white shirt blew in the wound allowing all to see up Tsunade's sleeves as she raised her right leg up high and smashed it down ferociously sending gravel everywhere. The kunai was avoided by Orochimaru as he swerved to the right, watching Tsunade land around five meters away from him he began to perform hand seals quickly.

'Snake vines!' He hissed as two snakes launched from his clothes, wrapping around each other in the air before binding Tsunade. The wind blew the loose white shirt around as she struggled free, the more she struggled the harder the grip. Allowing a final third snake to shoot out of his mouth, and the green slime scaled reptile coiled itself around Tsunade's neck. Strung like a puppet she was.

'Tch, underestimating Tsunade?' The snakes still kept firm as Orochimaru approached the now stringed Tsunade, the white shirt began the snake sanin to show some of her cleavage as the purple rope belt began to come undone.

'Join me!' He called out as both hands placed on Tsunade's shoulders.Tsunade struggled for a moment as the grip burned her, what was he doing?

'Become my apprentice!' Being a sanin, Tsunade could withstand the torture, but for how long? She was defeated, near enough anyway. Her last hope had came now, grabbing Orochimaru's arms that were shoulder blades, Tsunade flipped him over herself allowing a struggle to break free.

"Yes, fight dirty Tsunade. Become like we are." Orochimaru laughed as he got to his knees. Pretending he was rendered useless, Orochimaru bought time by the insults he flung at Tsunade like knives, each one she missed cutting her down.

"Well...If you won't join my army, I could use your power." Orochimaru's body began to expand like that of a rock snake, black, long pointy hair sprayed all over the place as a nightmare like creature came forward, charging.

"What the..." Before Tsunade could move Orochimaru's true form had wrapped around her, it seemed like the rock like scales done the breathing. Whatever was going on, she felt weak for every passing second, a red glow began to emerge around the both of them.

"W...w..what are y..You doing?" Tsunade groaned as her strength and body was being drained for her, was this the end for her? The final chapter? Orochimaru laughed as the glow turned purple, signaling the body was almost his.

"With your body I shall control Konoha as well as Otogakure, uniting both nations...Yes, excellent. Unless of course, you serve me and become my slave, in both ways." Orochimaru laughed, having Tsunade at his disposal was great, just like how it always should have been.

Tsunade's eyes slowly rolled upwards to look at her previous friend. Seeing the snake like eyes approach her for the final drain which would make Tsunade's body his. Tsunade allowed her head to hang down. "I give in, I am your apprentice. Otogakure is whom I fight for now...Though you'll have to break me before I officially join...you." Tsunade's eyes began to water as she was let go, with a slight whistle, several sound shinobi around their thirties and forties, all dressed the same. They came and stood by Orochimaru's side like soldiers ready to go into war.

"...Take her." He smiled, he for one hated when they demanded to be broken...Tsunade was different. He'll do it himself once she is ready to become one of the evil union that Orochimaru commands. The sound shinobi smirked as they leapt at Tsunade, trying her best to beat them away, she was pinned as they began to taunt and even have their own way with her.

"We'll break you, in our own way." One grinned as his face leant close to hers. She felt like she had become a prostitute as the white robes began to untie themselves, with the help of perverted old fingers. Just about as she was about to give up hope, Orochimaru's hand raised suddenly. Drawing back the crowd, his raspy voice spoke.

"Of course that isn't the right way; we'll do it the Otogakure way...Torture!" Her dazed eyes opened as the sound shinobi once more restrained her, this time they took her away into the dark caverns of Otogakure. Their voices echoed as she remained silent, bearing the pain and insults they gave her. The faint glow of the red and orange dancing flames began to turn into a blue and purple wild tango as she opened her eyes once more. They must have moved her from a temporary chamber to the main torture stronghold. There was a thick, well bolted oak door in front of her, her arms were tied above her head by some thick purple rope like she was wearing for a belt. Her legs were tied the same way, except to a heavy weight that seemed forced into the solid concrete floor below them. Dried blood was on the walls from what she could see out of the corner of her eyes, an odd barrel laid in front of her for some reason, around it was a purple belt...the same as hers? What exactly was going on?! Before she could yell, a slight hissing sound emerged from the shadows. Black and red skin, red like the fury of lava. Its eyes seemed to rip into Tsunade's soul as the fifth Hokage remained silent. Snakes were blind, they acted on movement. Was this a snake though? What happens if it is some Genjutsu to break Tsunade?

"Concentrate; have to figure out something..." Tsunade thought to herself, eyes slowly shutting as if she was still asleep. It seemed Orochimaru had drugged her of sorts, her mind was not as she had it before, a different vision appeared when she shut her eyes. Orochimaru's face and loud noises of pain and suffering that made Tsunade's eyes jolt open. Her eyes seemed more adapt to her surroundings, the hazel eyes scanned the torture cell in hope to find where the fiery snake had got to. She was still wearing her Oto garments from training but with some blood on them, obviously something happened when she had been knocked out. A table next to the fifth notified there was medicine of sorts, this was none of the stuff she had seen before in her life time as a medic-nin...Kabuto perhaps?

Hissssssssss

It was still there, but where. Before she could turn, Tsunade felt it wrap around her. Its skin, burning like ash as it scorched her. "Join ussssss." the last S seemed to ring in her ears as Tsunade tried to fight back the pain. A hokage would never fall under his command. As if by magic, the snake began to fade away and dissolve into ashes. Replacing it with a figure of Orochimaru.

"My Genjutsu has you weak Tsunade. If I kept it up, you're heart could be in my hands sooner than expected. Quite weak at the heart after all...are you not?" Orochimaru's eyes focused onto Tsunade's as if he was adding the final pieces of pressure to crack her like an egg.

"Never..." She coughed, if the burning around her torso was not the genjutsu...then what was it, suddenly and out of the blue it occurred. Neck throbbing like a rabid animal wanting out of its cage. Orochimaru's crab claw like hand, skinny and curled from the wound Sarutobi gave him, Ran onto Tsunade's red neck. A black tattoo...no, cursed seal lay dormant.

"NO! NO, YOU DIDN'T!" Her voice was weak as all her might was put into ripping herself free, the weight that kept her pinned slowly grunted as with might, she pulled her legs upwards. For once, Orochimaru's plans were not going as planned at all. Though, with a devil like smirk. He yelled for back-up and sure enough, they came. Four of them all dressed like Tsunade was.

"Defeat her, give her the medicine and put her in the barrel." The four nodded three males and one female. The first male was in his late twenties, had several scars in his open torso area that the shirts they wore revealed. His hair was a suave blue and it extended down past his neck and no more, unevenly cut though. Ice blue eyes that never seemed to thaw stared on Tsunade at all times. The second male was a spitting image of the first, twins perhaps? Except this guy's hair was a crimson type colour and his eyes seemed to be a never ending flame of orange. Now the third male seemed the more...dominant? If that was the word. Out of the whole entire squad of four. An unstable giant who had a ball and chain tied around his ankle, standing rather tall...taller than Tsunade herself, he seemed shy. Yet he mumbled insane words. Finally, the female. This one seemed to be the brains of the group. Her hair was a light red, dare say even leading to orange. A very pretty woman in her mid-teens who wore rectangle framed black glasses.

"Not to late to give in, old hag." The girl teased stepping forward an inch. The others followed, except the third male who more or less dragged his foot and he was there. Untying her hands quickly, Tsunade thought for a moment. Her blonde hairs covering the thinking face of the fifth. Before they moved again, Tsunade clasped both hands and bowed, her bosom exposed slightly from the long open V that the shirt produced.

"We knew you would see sense, grab him Kai." Slowly the Crimson headed male walked up to her, smiling as he lifted her head up. Before anything else could happen, her arm wrapped around his own and thrusted downwards. A sudden snap, a cry of pain and a loud scream of help. Tsunade then quickly steadied herself as the other three lunged at her. The blue haired boy seemed the most skilled as his sword lunged downwards, trying to cut Tsunade down the chest. Feeling the sharp blade slice downwards, Tsunade gasped for air, crimson liquid slowly ran down her open chest as the third male, the lumbering giant began to transform. His arm becoming like a battering ram, head like an axe. The enormous brown skinned axe of a head crashed down, barely missing as Tsunade back stepped out the way.

"Watch out behind you." Kai grinned, his orange like eyes flared. Tsunade's head twisted a bit to see the only female standing in the shadows, her arms suddenly wrapped around Tsunade's, holding her still whilst the sword wielding, blue haired male and his twin like brother helped, now held, the lumbering third male was on a rampage.

"One more chance Tsunade before you get turned into a mere mess of skin, join us." Orochimaru's words seemed drowned out as this giant game rampaging forward. Timing right, she allowed herself to fall forward, allowing the main attacker to hit the other three instead. Kai and the intelligent red head of a female fell unconscious. All that was left was Orochimaru, the silent and slender sword swinger and Tsunade. The fearsome giant had since become a sleeping one.

Panting like she had just ran two hundred miles straight, Tsunade's eyes were alert for any signs of movement from the two.

"Prepare to die! Scum." Ice eyes focused on her, her body froze as the blade struck across her chest this time, across her breasts. Another swing cut her rope like belt. Shaking from the blood, Tsunade trembled as she lay on the cold torture room floor. Defeated, but this man had not had his fun, continuing his slashing, Tsunade endured the pain as her body became a human scratch post.

"...Now, will you join us?" Orochimaru mocked, his black hair draping over his eyes. Tsunade's eyes slowly looked up to him, as if he was the god in this game now., his student in the same robes as herself held the tip of his sword press against her stomach.

"No thanks." The hokage smirked. Obviously frustrated, Orochimaru signaled for his henchmen to tie her up. Feeling her arms being pulled outwards, Tsunade opened her weary eyes and realized she was in some sort of lab, how? She didn't know. Her back seemed glued to the cold metallic plate at the back of hair, her wrists and ankles were shackles. A green yet dim neon light made anything she looked at a sickly green must be from all the computers.

"Seems a bit of bullying did not break you...Now I guess physical torture will. The steel plate will shock you every fifteen minutes until you surrender." Stepping out the shadows, Orochimaru chuckled lightly as Kabuto turned a dial to up the voltage.

"You'll never break my spirit Orochimaru." Tsunade turned her head to the right in order to look away from the snake Sannin, feeling a high amount of pain surge through he, Tsunade's body was covered in blue/white bolts of electricity for around ten seconds. Her Oto garments remained clean but the skin was slowly bruising and scolded.

"Konoha would have helped you by now Tsunade, they left you. Join us. Become my apprentice!"

"Never!" Tsunade screeched as Orochimaru slammed foot into her gut.

"I'll make you into my little snake queen, slave and most of all, my dark apprentice. Can you see it now? You, the fake, young yet beautiful hokage bowing to my every whim...excites me a little..." A long silence drew amongst the three before another surge was sent through Tsunade...

[bChapter 3: Show me how to live [/b

[i3 months have passed in Konoha since the "Converting" of Tsunade.[/i

"We have to act now! She had been sighted in the woods just north of Iwagakure." Jiraiya yelled. Only a handful of people were selected to come with him, those being Sakura and Shizune. The three well taught shinobi headed towards Iwa, they had spent the night at a broken down home in Ame after fighting several henchmen of Orochimaru. These purple hooded henchmen seemed easy to deal with, a trap maybe. Shizune had accepted the role of tutoring Sakura in the disappearance of Tsunade. Now equally as strong as the fifth's apprentice, Sakura was determined to defeat her former master or bring her back to the side of good.

"We're a mile away from where she was last reported, seemingly she's...different." Jiraiya mumbled towards the end of his sentence as the woods seemed to not be trees and leaves anymore but in fact hard and tall jagged plains of rock and stone. Jiraiya quickly raised his hand upwards to signal the other two to stop in their tracks.

"[iTsunade...[/i" Shizune mumbled clenching her fist. Looking upwards, the 3 of them squinted their eyes until the once proud Hokage was in view. She wore a baggy open shirt which revealed some of her cleavage; the sleeves went down to her wrists, baggy also. It was like the attire Orochimaru forced Sasuke to wear except there was no Uchiha symbol on the back. Her hair was still the same until a few seconds after the three had seen her.

"Tsunade-Hime, it is time for the final change in your appearance..." Kabuto smirked; slowly they broke Tsunade down and rebuilt her into their one woman army. A purple fingerless glove grasped a Kunai and cut the two bobbles which kept her hair in two seperate pony tails, now with her pretty long blonde hair let down, she was complete.

"Why hello Konoha...I mean you three are the only good ones left in Konoha." Orochimaru appeared behind them, arms still weak.

"I am very glad you came to see Tsunomaru's acceptance as one of us. Tsunade gave into us, accepted the way of the snake...as the three of you will after she defeats you all by herself." Orochimaru cackled Tsunade leapt down from her rocky throne and seemed to flash step through the three of them.

"Heal my arms and allow me to continue my quest for all the jutsu, Tsunomaru...heal my arms my queen."

"She gave up her name, her title as Hokage after I turned her into one of us. She tried to fight us off but we crushed her, made her see the error of her ways. Prepare to join her or die!" Tsunomaru's hands stretched outwards as if she was offering something, a green sphere of chakra began to swirl like a whirlpool and grow larger and larger. Inserting his weak arms, Orochimaru smiled with pleasure as it engulfed him.

"Now, my queen. Tsunomaru, fight them!" Her long blonde hair swung ferociously as Tsunomaru's pale white skin reflected off the sun, now in closer detail, Tsunade had her skin altered against her will to be paler white like Orochimaru's, deep purple coloured nails and dark purple lips with yellow eyes.

"I'll fight her first, if I lose...Shizune, you go next. Then Sakura..." Jiraiya and Tsunade quickly began combat; the man who she once loved was now her enemy, vice versa for himself as well.

"Why Tsunade, why did you give in?!" He yelled catching her right fist and flinging her over his shoulder. Tsunomaru grunted, her purple lips pursed as if to seduce Jiraiya as she got back up.

"They tortured me for near enough three months, electric surges ran through me and every time I got asked why I served something that did not save me in return. I saw his point and allowed myself to under-go his training, I learnt the jutsu of the sound and gave my name and body to Orochimaru...I am not your love anymore Jiraiya, I am Tsunomaru, the snake queen." Tsunade's lips parted and her mouth opened, a large anaconda emerged from it and struck Jiraiya in the leg in a flash. Now on one knee, Tsunade allowed the Anaconda to slither back into her throat.

"Join me Jiraiya, join us..." Pressing her body against his, Tsunade put two fingers from her left hand on Jiraiya's forehead.

"You'll never brainwash me you bitch." Jiraiya cried out as Tsunade's fingers began to glow blue, the anaconda seemed to have some poison effect which stopped the chakra flow.

"I am not brainwashing you Jiraiya, I'm putting you in a state of ease, so you will not be able to interfere." Tsunade's pale fingers left Jiraiya's forehead as the sannin fell into a deep sleep. Next up was Shizune, she untied her Kimono and was in her Konoha jounin attire ready to kill her former mentor.

"You'll pay for this, Tsunade!" Shizune cried out engaging in hand to hand combat with the now reformed "Tsunomaru." Sakura watched from the side lines, ready to pounce at the right moment.

"Master, I think Tsunade is weakening mentally, she seems to almost let Shizune beat her down..." Kabuto's grey hair fluttered as his head turned towards his master. Her breath was running out as Shizune and Tsunade knelt on the concrete solid rock on one knee and arm, her green jounin vest ripped, Tsunomaru's white shirt's arm's were covered in slashes.

"I see, within such a small time, you mastered many arts." Tsunade panted, her purple lips mockingly smiled at her student. Tilting her head just past Shizune's bloody face, Tsunade could see Kabuto leaping down fro mwhere the two mentors stood. Within a quick second, Jiraiya was scooped up off the soil and placed in a barrel, sealed and tied with the oto rope.

"Yes, the three sannins, all evil. When Jiraiya awakens he'll become my personal slave Kabuto, but Sakura and Shizune seem to be on equal terms with the strongest Taijutsu fighter thus far... We must convert them all; turn them all into my slaves. Soon they will fall with Konoha." Orochimaru's snake like tongue rolled around in his mouth for a moment before capturing a nearby drop of rock.

"Futile." Tsunade hissed as she managed to capture the thrusting palm of Shizune. Suddenly Shizune's hand began to glow a dark blue chakra, shit! A trap! Feeling a sharp cutting sensation run through her fingers, her muscles had been cut.

"No! I won't allow the defeat, Tsunomaru! Use the jutsu I taught you, unleash the way of the snake!" Orochimaru roared. His black hair hanging back over his head as he raised his hand forward. Tsunade clasped her hands together like she was praying and kneeled on one knee to show the approval. Her torn clothing rose once more, the odd shredded piece of material fell off as the Hokage got back to her feet.

"Soon you'll die Shizune, or become an experiment." Was all Tsunade said before her mouth folded back, her jaw seemed to have no breaking point as it folded right back, allowing a massive brownish diamond scaled snake. The amber eyes were twice the size of Shizune's head as it coiled near the skin of it's container.

"Master, what jutsu is that?" Kabuto asked in awe.

"A genjutsu, Tsunade is right there, preparing the ball of chakra needed to paralyze Shizune for over three days, enough time." It seemed only Orochimaru could see through the Genjutsu, with his very own snake like eyes. He had a reason.

"I'll kill this snake and then rip your heart out Tsunade, if you have one left from the darkness you gave it to!" Shizune's green jounin vest ripped as a rock hard tail-whip sent her flying into a nearby wall. Her bleeding hands quickly done several handseals before she opened her burst mouth. A large ammount of needles, over a thousand shot forward, was piercing the snake all around.

"NOW TSUNOMARU, END IT!" The battered Hokage had it ready, an unsteady purple sphere of mystery spiraling in her palms. It was as if this was a dream, the snake turned into a large puff of smoke in a slow motion manner, then life hit the fast forward button and Tsunade sped out like some super hero...Well, she was one at one point.

"Gah..." Not even loud, the sphere went into Shizune's stomach as the former apprentice fell to the grunting stone earth. Silence, for a brief few moments of course. Sakura's blossom pink hair stirred in the wind like her emotions were right now. A tie of sorrow, despair and rage all contorting inside her. All eyes were on her, even Kabuto who peered through his round spectacles as his index and middle fingers checked the dying pulse of Shizune, looks like she was not going to live after all.

"What shall I do with her?" Kabuto broke the uneasy silence; Orochimaru shot a glance so hard it could have pierced through his apprentice's heart, if the cold yet calculated shinobi had one.

"Harvest her, bring her up to me and I will absorb her so there is no trace that she was even here...Let them two sort out the grudge now Kabuto."

"Yes." His sharp grey hair stood on end, it felt odd being on the battle field with two shinobi who were just about to rip each other apart at any second, before leaving the two, Kabuto brushed passed the former hokage, placing a small hand crafted oak medicine box in her right hand, squeezing it shut in her fist.

"Use them against her." He whispered. She knew exactly what they were, lifting the right side of her baggy shirt, Tsunade looked at the black rhombus like shape on the shoulder blade, her seal...

"Tsunade..."

"Tsunomaru." Tsunade corrected her pupil. Her snake like eyes followed Sakura's hands as she untied the forehead protector around her hair, tears slowly ran down her cheeks as it slammed down into the rocky valley below them, shattering as it went along.

"I...I...I can't fight it. I've always wanted to join since the moment I heard you lost Tsunade. I treat you as something more than a mentor but I can't defend you if you're weak as well...But the both of us accepting training under Orochimaru means we have a new chance...I am now with Otogakure no sato...sorry naruto..." Sakura whispered towards the end of her tale.

"And Sasuke?" Tsunade straddled over to her apprentice and put her arms over her shoulders to restrain her for the next move.

"Huh? Oh, he was planning on escaping to Otogakure but the problems with you got in the way and he's gone elsewhere to seek training." It was time for Sakura's initiation before the torture began; Tsunade had it the opposite way because she could fight the cursed seal.

"It won't hurt..." Tsunade whispered as Orochimaru's neck extended, coiling like a snake around its prey. Two pearl white fangs sank into Sakura's neck, trickles of blood running down her neck as the black seal appeared...


End file.
